The present disclosure generally relates to a device for dispensing a food topping onto a food product. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a food topping device that can control the dispensing rate of the food topping in a controlled and consistent manner.
Presently, many different food products are topped with a food topping, such as powdered sugar, flour or granulated sugar. Typically, a continuous stream of food products pass beneath a food topping device which continuously dispenses the food topping onto the individual food products. Although devices currently exist to dispense food toppings onto the stream of products, these devices typically have very limited control of the rate of dispensing and are unable to accurately dispense and terminate the dispensing of the food topping onto the food product. Therefore, a need exists for a food topping device that can accurately control the dispensing of the food topping onto the food product.